Spontaneous Yet Forbidden: An ItachixHidan Short Story
by InsertxNamexHere
Summary: Itachi just wanted him to shut up, But that little task wounds up turning into something more than that as a simple mission takes a turn for the unexpected for both members Itachi & Hidan..
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello~ i had wrote this story 'bout a year or two back and had published it on Quizillia, Well i've recently stumbled across it once more** **and decided to upload it on here. It's only the first chapter (seeing as i never bothered to continue the story)..Anyways it's been heavily revised and hopefully its a bit better than it was two years ago, let me know what you guys think ^.^' BTW:Naruto nor any of its amazing characters belong to me.**

* * *

Hidan sat crossed-legged on the floor in the middle of the dim lit room. Head lowered, with his worn prayer-beads clutched tightly in hand, as his lips moved slowly in silent prayer. Suddenly a single, loud abrupt knock sounded on his door, breaking the silence of his ritual.  
A slur of colorful swears were grumbled under his breath before sharply jerking the door open. Eyes so narrowed they were mearly thin slits of purple orbs. Expecting it to be his annoying money hungry, dumbass of a partner Kakuzu. Talking some meaningless Drabble. Instead he found the last person he'd expect on the other side, Uchiha Itachi.

"Eh? what do you want?" Hidan inquired sharply. Unperturbed in the least by the hostile greeting, the stoic man simply said "Taichou-Sama has called upon us" "Well Taichou-Sama can kiss my ass, I'm busy..." Hidan said in a flippant tone over his shoulder as he turned to close the door. But the action was halted. Turning back around only to discover the Uchiha's hand holding the door.  
Hidan turned on him with the nastiest glare he could muster. "He wants to see us NOW" The Uchiha said meeting his gaze, still devoid of any emotion. Knowing that the stubborn Uchiha wasn't going to back down and would continue being a pain in the ass until he went to see what was needed of him Hidan slowly and deliberately exited the room.  
When the leader would call these "meetings" To Hidan all that meant was "Hey, lets gather everyone so I can go on in an infinite tirade of money expenses this, ,catch the jinchuriki that" blah blahh la-di-fucking-blah, If he wanted to hear this much talking he'd have gotten married, at least he'd be getting screwed if that was the case.. And not in the bad way either.  
As they started down the hallway, Itachi a few feet in front of him leading the way, with Hidan trudging behind at his own pace. "So any idea what's so urgent anyways?" Hidan said after a moment breaking the silence. "How should I know? Orders we're to simply retrieve you and report to Taichou-Sama" Itachi said without looking back.

"Retrieve me?" Hidan repeated, phrasing the word out across his tounge. "What the hell do I look like a damn dog?!" The jashinist grunted. Not responding to his question Itachi entered Pain's quarters. Turned away towards the window as if in deep thought, Pain finally faced men who stood in his doorway after a moment.

A puzzled expression crossed Hidan's features for a moment. He'd been expecting the other Akatsuki memebers to be present. But before he can question this observation Pain had jumped right to the point.  
"I've called you here in order to assign you both to a mission" Pain explained before glancing towards Itachi than Hidan. When their were no inputs from either of the members who listened intently he continued.  
"An outside source of the organization has given word of Ninja who hold a forbidden item in their possesion. I want you two to intercept the targets on there way back to the land of lighting. Your probly wondering why I called you both here without your respective partners. And the reason for that is because these are no normal Ninja."  
"These targets are some of the most elite of vigorously trained Jonin Captins who hail from the land of lightning. And in there possession is a scroll, of a powerful forbidden jutsu which happen to be created by the doings of our previous member Orachimaru"  
An inward cringe of disgust crawled through Itachi at the mention of that snake's name.  
"This item can be of some use to us. And Itachi as you know, as a former Anbu captain how high of a rank that is and how lightly they cannot be taken. Your abilities and experience could be of use should battle occur." Itachi inclined his head before replying "Understood"

Pain than turned to Hidan. "And Hidan as you know Kakuzu is out of commission due to injury for a couple of days, Or else I'd have sent him along. But no matter, From what we've gathered on the fighting style of these targets, your weapon allows you to wield it from long range, mid-range to short range, This should accommodate well with Itachi's fighting style ensuring that it'll be difficult for the enemy to gain the upper hand. That and the fact that you cannot not be taken down by any normal means-..

"_GEE_ boss..." Hidan said in a cheeky-tone cutting off Pain's next words. "Good to know that you only see me as a recyclable voodoo doll made to be slaughtered, only to come back again and again. Ya' know I'm into the whole pain equals pleasure thing, And I may be immortal but the whole impaling yourself to "death" part still hurts like holy hell, Don't even get me started on-...  
"When do we leave?" Itachi said. His deep mono-tone voice cutting off Hidan's tirade as the swears and slurs increased in creativity as well as volume. He wanted to shut him up before the loquacious Jashin made Pain do something he'd probly regret.

"At sunset, your rendevous point should take about 3 days to reach." Pain concluded before giving them a dismissive nod. Both men giving him looks of understanding before leaving, Hidan still grumbling incoherently.

* * *

About an hour later prepared, Itachi exited his room. Not really ready for the mission that was about to ensue. He never was ready for any type of mission really, at least not any of this sort seeing as they all meant dispute. And if the enemy showed enough resistance that would mean taking lives. Something that he detested with a passion. As he made his way towards the entrance of the base another door opened behind him and out stepped his partner for this mission.  
Hidan stopped for a moment, adjusting his Triple headed scythe so that it shined against the light, before touching the tip of one of the blades.

That one delicate placed touched managed to draw out a bead of blood on Hidan's index. With a seemingly satisfied grunt at the sharpness of the blade, he licked the blood off before making his way past Itachi. "Come on weasle-boy... Let's go bathe this beauty in our enemies' blood!" Hidan said over his shoulder with a curt laugh. What would become of his sanity from spending three days with this guy?  
And though he was seemingly unperturbed on the outside, Itachi's inner musings were those of discontent. More to the fact that his temporary partner could go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds, not to mention who's vulgar and erratic behavior spelled out trouble, And who clearly didn't know the meaning of the phrase 'Foot-In-Mouth', And finally The fact that his name had been used out of term... And frankly Itachi didn't know which one upset him most.

* * *

_**Well R&R i guess :D ..i think i have a good idea of which direction this story should go in, Just wondering if it's worth continuing though haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gee never thought I'd be continuing this story, Oh well here's to new beginnings I guess xD …_

* * *

It had been a while since Itachi and Hidan set out. A single word had yet to be uttered between the traveling pair, and for Hidan that was just peachy freakin' keen. That Uchiha was just plain weird in his book... no one could be _that _emotionally detached. The sooner they disposed of the enemy and retrieved this scroll the better.

So far Hidan had yet to cause hindrance of any sort. Itachi hadn't known many things about the strange man except for the fact that he hailed from Yugakure, He was devoted to a religion that lived for bloodshed, and the fact that he was a foul-mouthed hot-head. But Itachi could easily ignore all of that just as long as none of it interfered with the completion of their mission.

"Hey Uchiha! we need to stop" Hidan called from a few feet back. "How come?" Itachi replied as he stopped walking, not facing Hidan. "_Weeell..." _Hidan said dragging the word out "If you must know, I need to pray"

"_Scratch that..." _Itachi thought to himself. Things like **this **would interfere with the completion of their mission. Not the religious type himself, yet never one to scrutinize someone's beliefs Itachi was a bit perplexed as to why of all times the Jashinist would want to stop and do this.

"Fine. But make it quick, we're on a time frame" Itachi replied. It was important that they reached that boarder point or else they'd miss their chance. "You can't rush something like this, if you heathens hadn't interrupt my prayer ritual earlier I wouldn't have to do it now." Hidan said as he sat down in a crossed-legged position. Itachi watched as he took out those familiar rosary beads.

"Sorry but the neglect of prayer constitutes as a form of sacrilege." Hidan said in a low mummer before closing his eyes. Giving a slow nod in Hidan's direction, Itachi propped himself against a nearby tree. Leaning back he stared up studying the clear star filled sky, not a single cloud was obscuring it. He always enjoyed nights like this. The cool night air sent a gentle breeze making the hair play across his face, before he'd take his hand and push the wayward strands back into place. Right now it should be around midnight; soon they'd have to set up camp for the night. Itachi had wanted to cover as much ground as possible before then, Glancing over Itachi found himself studying Hidan.

Muscles taut with his eyes closed in deep concentration. Hidan sat so still that if the Uchiha didn't know any better he'd assume he was in a trance-like genjutsu. The pale translucent moonlight emphasized his stern features, Lips moving fervently as he worked the rosary in his hand.

Itachi hadn't even realized his eyes were still on him until Hidan spoke, his voice pulling Itachi from his inner thoughts. "Gee Uchiha, from the way you're staring I'd swear you have the hots for me... wanna at least buy me dinner first?" The Jashinist said with a scoff as he opened one mauve-colored eye. "Don't be ridiculous..." Itachi said dismissively before adding "Are you finished here we need to be moving along." It had been awhile since the Jashin had started his prayer.

"Yeah yeah just about, couldn't really focus with you here anyways" Hidan said in a condescending tone as he stood, Stretching his arms above his head before making his way past Itachi. If Itachi had been a lower person the glare he would've thrown at Hidan's direction right there and then would've been enough to kill, but such juvenile actions weren't in his tastes. Instead Itachi opted to say nothing, continuing their journey through the dark forest before he found himself becoming annoyed with the tediously insolent man.

* * *

_ Hmm… the peritoneum, duodenum, intestine, colon, liver, spleen, pancreas, kidney, adrenal gland, appendix, gall bladder, So many gratifying ways to dissect the human body. Heh and that was only just through the abdominal _viscus. Hidan stood underneath the cascading waterfall early that dawn having woken up before his bitching-counterpart. As the cool water washed over him he found himself glancing over at his scythe, it glistened in the early morning light. Soon, soon he would be able to ravage, reaping the lives of all the fools who dared to challenge him. Hidan would almost feel sorry for them if they weren't such godless heathens, but like Hidan said, _almost. _Taking their lives for the will of Lord Jashin was practically doing them a favor, hell knows Hidan enjoyed carrying out the deed.

A small rustle behind him had Hidan quickly turning ready to take on the unidentified threat. Instead what he found was the resting Uchiha who had just been turning over in his sleep. A mess of melanoid strands covered most of his features as he rested against the base of a large apple blossom tree; And though his face- at least from what Hidan could see remained serene his body language was a different story. Even though the thick cloth of his cloak obscured his view Hidan could still make out muscles that were tensed for action at the first sign of a threat. "Gee for such an emotionless prick he sure does look pretty harmless when he's like this, pfft... And less annoying too!" Hidan added as he threw his head back letting the water run through his hair.

"I heard that, you know…" the deep timbre of Itachi's voices made Hidan jump a bit. He turned on the Uchiha whose Crimson eyes seemingly stared off into space and not in Hidan's direction; He apparently had been a light sleeper. "Yeah so what of it weasel-boy!?" Hidan shot back, secretly peeved more at the fact that he had gotten startled than by the Uchiha himself. It was at this comment that those same crimson eyes met Hidan's own. "I would appreciate it if you would use the proper honorific when referring to me …in fact I _highly _recommend it."

"_Highly recommend it?"_ Hidan thought to himself, was that last part a threat? …now Hidan didn't mind calling the Uchiha by his real name if that's what the prissy princess wanted, but he wasn't about to stand there and be told this like some child who was being put in their place. "And if I don't?" Hidan said in a challenging voice as he gave the Uchiha a heated once-over.

See now some of the other organization members wouldn't have even tried to step to Itachi, not even his brute of a partner shark-face. Seemed as if Hidan had been part of the headstrong latter. But his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to stand down so easily. Besides what would he have to lose? An arm, leg, hand, his _**head? **_Pfft…As if THAT would stop him, And what didn't kill him certainly made him a hell of a lot stronger. Hidan's comment seemed to awaken something in the reserved Uchiha because he could've sworn he saw what look like a glimpse of malice cross his features. Hidan already figured the man to be a bit _off _if you knew what he meant, but had he made the Uchiha finally crack?...

Itachi slowly rose before facing Hidan with his default stoic expression. It had taken them hours to reach their stopping point last night before setting up camp. All because of Hidan's complaining of him not being able to offer up a sacrifice to "Lord Jashin" that day, insisting that he'd do a prayer ritual that involved him purposely drawing out his own blood in the process. Frankly Itachi was growing weary of his defiant, stubborn attitude. But instead of confronting the man head on, which would've probably lead to physical contact on Hidan's part- and Itachi had no means to fight this man- a craze, uncharacteristic thought flitted its way through the Uchiha's mind before he had a chance to stop himself.

"I advise you to watch you're tongue with me Hidan, if you know what's best for you…" Itachi said with a short, bitter chuckle. Long hair obscured those crimson eyes as he took a step from his place under the tree towards Hidan who had still remained in the body of water. Hidan only grew louder as his short temper finally piqued.** "What's best for **_**me**_**!?...Don't even try me uchiha, the only thing that's keeping me from cutting loose on your ass is this mission. and at least im not some complaining, stick in the mud **_**prick**_** who always wants to do things by the book, if you take a moment and think about it **_**you're **_**the one who's making this mission a pain in the ass in the long run! You're whole ARROGANT; wannabe leader role bullshit needs to stop in my opinion. It's been less than 48 hours with you and im already sick of your shit, I dunno why pain didn't just send me on this mission alone, at least that way I would've been able to-**

The sentence of Hidan's rant was cut short, the words falling from his lips as he finally took note that the Uchiha who had been slowly making his way toward Hidan the entire time- not even stopping as he began walking across the water- had vanished in the blink of an eye. Reappearing with blinding speed behind Hidan before he had time to react, And with no time to attack Hidan found himself being grabbed in vice-grip. With both of his arms behind his back before he was slammed against the large cold slab of stone protruding from the waterfall. Even with the water crashing around them Hidan was still able to hear Itachi's next words loud and clear as he kept a tight hold on his wrists.

"_Heh …Don't you ever shut up?"_ The Uchiha whispered into Hidan's ear, a hint of a bitter chuckle lacing his tone. Recovering from his temporary shock Hidan was finally able to regain his voice once more. **"What the hell do you mean?! Just let go of me you DAMN creep! I swear to Jashin and all that is holy that I don't GET FREE, you'd better hope, cuz as soon as I do im gonna end up shoving my damn foot so far up your ass that you'll need a fucking enema TO-**

It wasn't until Hidan had felt the Uchiha remove one of his hands from the tight hold on his wrists that his anger that had been overriding the panic so far began to slowly set in. Itachi's remaining hand was still able to hold both of Hidan's own in that same vice grip. Hidan stilled, every muscle in him tensed, unable to move even though he so badly wanted to, he felt Itachi's long lithe fingers as they began to trace their way up his back. They continued their path upward, briefly stopping near his neck, for a millisecond thoughts if Itachi would attempt to snap his neck flashed through Hidan's mind even though he knew it'd cause no harm in the end result.

"_**Please... **_be quiet" Itachi said emphasizing the word. Not having to become harsh, without even having to raise his voice, his power resonated throughout his voice at the mere request. "Your words …" Itachi said slowly and deliberate into Hidan's ear. Pausing to caress the wet silver locks that were now matted against bare skin before grabbing a handful with his free hand and giving it a sharp tug as Hidan's head was jerked back so that they were now mere inches apart, eye to eye.

"_**your words Hidan? …I view them as nothing more than mere empty threats"…**_

Hidan's next words were halted, and all thoughts of fighting were unwillingly swept clear of his mind as Itachi placed a sudden, scorching kiss on him. During this, Hidan felt the hold on him loosen a bit as the Uchiha's warm tongue intruded, penetrating his mouth in turn. It was then that all words, anger and whatever little common sense that told Hidan to knee him in the balls and disembowel him dissolved bit by bit and in its place he felt as if his senses imploded before exploding in one exuberant burst. He couldn't do a thing. _What the hell was happening?_ Feeling as if he were free falling at that moment, everything before him slowly faded to black one moment before quickly evaporating and his vision was enveloped in a searing white light the next. His body felt as if it were made of putty, His basic senses felt numb. He couldn't make sense of it. The only thing he could even remotely feel in that transitional moment was Uchiha Itachi's lips on his own…

* * *

_**A.N. - Woo! Well that's chapter 2~.~ … I'm finally finished; Gee the course of this story took a turn that even I hadn't planned! I can't say that I'm displeased with this chapter, nor that I love it. Just that I'm SOMEWHAT content with it. (Sorry I guess I'm one of my own worst critics folk's haha) ^-^' …Well anyways I'll have you guys be the judge; Don't forget to R&R! Don't be shy! Thanks so much!**_


End file.
